Romance in Italy Gokudera Hibari
by YaoiAnimeHunter
Summary: Hibari loves Gokudera but the storm Guardian is oblivious to it. Hibari and Gokudera pretend to be a gay couple on their last mission, was it all an act or are there genuine feelings involved. Gokudera Thinks Hibari and Dino are together, and decides to go an a date with his EX which makes Hibari Jealous. Warning this is my 2nd attempt at yaoi, Chapter4 UP! main:1859 Vs GokuderaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Gokudera laid on the roof of Namimori, lately some of the Guardians had been unnecessarily nice, if he didn't know better he would have assumed that they were flirting with him. And somehow he was okay with it; After all it didn't hurt to be appreciated once in a while. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the poker faced disciplinary prefect staring at him.

Hibari had never noticed Gokudera… I mean, sure the silver haired guardian was constantly causing trouble in his beloved school, blowing things up and shit, but this was different, after the last mission where they had to pretend to be a gay couple, he had began to see Gokudera in a different way. Who knew the violent, arrogant, drop dead sexy, herbivore was a romantic. He had also noticed the way Yamamoto and Mukuro had been looking at the storm guardian and he wasn't pleased At all.

After the success of their last mission, Tsuna and reborn agreed that the two were quite the pair and had another Mission for them. He had come to the roof to rest for a while before hunting down Gokudera to inform him of their next mission in Italy; unfortunately it seemed he would not get the pleasure of hunting the other male as he was already in front of him. He couldn't help but stare at his neck, he wanted to bite and drown the storm guardian in kisses, leaving Hickeys and marks all over him till other males backed off.

"What are you doing here" Hibari asked his face as expressionless as always.

"Just thinking of stuff"

"We have a mission in Italy tomorrow"

"I hope it's not like the last one, no offence but I do not want to be your pretend boyfriend ever again."

The statement hit Hibari like a stone to the face, how dare that damn arrogant herbivore tell him that, he fought the urge to hit him with his tonfa.

_Their previous mission was to America to meet the leader of the Nuevo Family, Reborn said it was a good idea to add more mafia families to Vongola Allied Families as well as strengthen the bond with already Allied Families. Their leader who had a ridiculous one-sided fantasy relationship with Gokudera, requested that he meet Gokudera before he would sign the treaty. Gokudera who in his own words"Refused with all his might" and refused to go…alone. This for some reason brought an evil smile on Reborn's face. It was later decided that Hibari would pose as Gokudera's Boyfriend for two reasons; 1) To prevent Gokudera from causing trouble 2) For Reborn's Amusement._

_The Nuevo Family leader insisted that the couple stayed at his mansion, he taunted and shamelessly flirted with Gokudera throughout their entire stay in his mansion, The gang leader had made it a habit of suspiciously being half naked whenever Gokudera was nearby, complementing Gokudera for nearly everything including the time Gokudera woke up at noon, he also found a reason to keep Hibari away from Gokudera, Gokudera was pissed to say the least and was seriously considering blowing up the place. Hibari finally decided to help Gokudera out by Kissing the silver haired guardian passionately (a little too passionately if you ask me) in front of the Nuevo gang leader. Even though the kiss was just meant to make the stubborn gang leader back off, it had a different effect on Gokudera, who was stuttering and blushing like crazy. After the kissing incident The dysfunctional couple concluded that they had to act like a real couple in order to get rid of the persistent gang leader._

_Pretending to be a real couple included going on dates, breakfast in bed every morning, cuddling and excessive PDA. At some point the gang leader finally got the message, signed the treaty and gave the couple his blessings. _

Now here they were on the roof with Hibari having flashbacks on how soft and warm the silver haired guardian's lips were, Wondering if the Storm Guardian knew how irresistible he was, or how beautiful he looked when sleeping, or the effect he had on him or the fact that Yamamoto and Mukuro were literally drooling over him.

"Dino said there was a meeting in Italy for all the Mafia bosses and that it wouldn't be safe for Tsuna to be there, so we'll be going together."

"Why do I have to go, Why not Yamamoto or Mukuro" The storm guardian replied.

"Because you are known in Italy and Mukuro's presence might stir up a conflict"

"So why are you coming along then"

"Because Reborn was afraid you'll blow the place up and someone had to watch over you" The raven replied smugly.

"I don't need a baby sitter, besides I'll be the one watching over you" He replied angrily. This only made Hibari smile (on the inside).

"We'll be staying at Dino's"

"I'm not sure about that, I'm sure my dad would request that I stay at home"

"fine"Hibari replied. He was hoping to spend the whole time with Gokudera.

Dino and Hibari once tried dating but soon realized that they were both Top's, this lead to their dysfunctional friendship. Dino knew Hibari had a thing for Gokudera, the truth was that it was Hibari's idea to stay in the same place, but with Gokudera's family reputation, it wouldn't be safe to stay in a hotel, and so Dino allowed them to stay in one of the Chiavarone Family mansions.

The next day the two guardians arrived at Italy, Gokudera's Father had sent some of the mafia's henchmen to "fetch" his son. After what led to unimaginable chaos Gokudera ended up in his family's mansion while Hibari insisted that he would stay at Dino's.

When Gokudera arrived home, he was greeted by his Step mother as well as the maids, he ignored them and went to his room, he wished Hibari was here with him.. Wait WHAT! Hibari was a selfish, and self-centered person the only thing he loved more than himself was his beloved school, of course the raven wouldn't accompany him to his home.

He had to admit, Hibari was handsome, strong, and if he wasn't so poker faced and mean to him, he would be the perfect boyfriend. On their last mission, He couldn't believe Hibari took him on a date, even though it was all an act, it was nice. Their last mission was amazing… at least the part of them pretending to be lovers who couldn't get enough of each other. Just thinking about the time Hibari tried to make breakfast and burnt the pancakes made him laugh, a part of him wished it wasn't an act, although rumor had it that Dino and Hibari were lovers, which was probably why Hibari insisted on staying at Dino's.


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't finished watching Hitman Reborn! i have only watched to episode 75, so I'm not sure of the characters in this chapter, i got the basic details from the Reborn wiki page, and used Google to search for common Italian mafia names XD. hope you like it. Suggestions and advise are welcomed**

CHAPTER 2

Back at home Gokudera was losing it, it there was an award for the number of times one can have murderous thoughts, Gokudera would win. His father, who had rejected him as he was not fit to be his heir due to the face that he was not fully Italian, was pressuring Gokudera into getting a bride or at most get engaged. After Gokudera joined the Vongola family and became Tsuna's right hand, the mafia families who had rejected him were starting to beg him, some even went as far as sending proposals to his father with the purpose of getting Gokudera engaged with their Daughter or Son.

Gokudera's sexuality was well known, in Italy as relationships between two males as common mostly between mafia families, But Gokudera's dad believed that if he got his son a lady with huge boobs he could chase away the gay in him, His step-mother on the other hand believed that Gokudera wasn't gay he was simply attracted to people who were strong. And thus began Gokudera's nightmare.

Within three hours of him getting back home he was faced with more than ten envelops each containing details as well as photos of his soon to be fiancé. Gokudera was in hell, as he had to go through the folders and select at least half, to go on dates with. He wanted so talk to someone anyone…except Hibari, he knew the cold raven wouldn't care less.

_== Date with Applicant 3 (Aria Gonzaga)_

Aria was a beautiful lady, she was perfect except for the fact that she was an irritating, clingy, snobbish brat who kept mention that her great grandfather was royalty almost every three minutes. She insisted on an expensive date, and Gokudera gladly obliged after all the expenses were on his father. After three hours of torture which most people called a date, he was physically and mentally drained. If he heard her voice one more time he would literally kill himself. An engagement to her would benefit his father as her sister was married to the freaking Baron and that connection would be of great importance to him if he decided to become the heir to the family. But the idea of spending one whole day with her much less a lifetime with that whinny irritating brat was too traumatizing.

Even Though he was gay he wouldn't mind getting engaged to a lady, as he had come to accept the fact that as his father successor love and romance was out of the question and that marriage was only for political reasons, who the hell marries for love this days anyway.

Date with Applicant 5 (Yuni)

The date went great although Gokudera saw her as a little sister, she was fragile, and worse she could read his mind. She blushed at the "strange" thoughts Gokudera had about Hibari. They soon became really close friends; she practically became his human diary. Although he had to admit he did have fun.

After two dates Gokudera gave up, most of the applicants were females and the few males seemed weak to him, he wanted a strong, bored looking raven, with a twisted sense of justice and a God complex not any of the applicants, although considering the fact that he got to be close friends with Yuni, the date wasn't a total waste.

It was 8pm and Gokudera decided to go out for a drink, he felt like his home was suffocating him, after a few bottles of wine, some shots of tequila and what looked like Apple juice but tasted weird he took out his phone and called a number he soon regretted,

"You are weird you know" mumbled an obviously drunk Gokudera, Hibari didn't have to ask who it was or what happed. Dino had told him about Gokudera's family and his parents attempt to get him engaged, and he connected the dots.

"Where are you" He demanded, those authoritative voice made Gokudera squirm. This was what he wanted in a fiancé he thought to himself. He wanted to be the damsel in distress for once, he wanted a strong possessive lover, he wanted HIBARI! to be specific.

After more than thirty minutes of drunken babbling Hibari found Gokudera, the silver haired guardian was drunk and a particular bastard had decided to take advantage of this, and was not-so-discretely trying to get a blow job from Gokudera. Hibari's eyes went red with anger, accompanied with a dark menacing aura around him that scared everyone within a 100m radius. The bastard hoping for a quick slurpy blowjob from a drunken Gokudera got a blow on the head from a very demonic looking Hibari.

"Touch him and I'll bite you to death" Hibari said calmly but terrifyingly, holding his tonfas up, the bastard's eyes were full of fear, one could hear his heart beat from afar, without hesitating for a second, he ran for his dear life.

AT Dino's Mansion.

Gokudera was blabbering about his dates to Hibari who looked like he was about to murder someone, Gokudera had been complaining about his father, his dates, the mission and blah..blah..blah to Hibari, he hadn't even mentioned Hibari's name once and that was what pissed the raven guardian even more. In order to shut the drunken mess in front of him he kissed him, it was supposed to be just a simple kiss (yeah, right) but it had turned in to a passionate kiss, Gokudera put no resistance as the raven's tongue explored his, after Hibari pulled away, the storm guardian looked like his eyes would pop out of its socket, but still didn't say anything.

After a minute of awkward silence the drunk guardian began mumbling again only this time it sounded like a moan, Hibari could swear the younger male was doing this to him on purpose.

"Hi..ba..ri" The drunken guardian moaned, Hibari could swear the he was trying to seduce him but he knew better. Gokudera's eyes were filled with a bunch of emotions the raven couldn't figure out while his on the other hand were full of lust. So he decided to do the only thing a normal person would do when in front of an incredibly sexy guy who was moaning his name, He leaned in and kissed him again, trailing kisses and gentle bites from his neck to his collar bone, "Hibari" the younger male moaned this time it was a moan full of passion and desire

"Yeah" The raven replied.

"We… shouldn't" the younger male replied.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I don't know it feels good" And with that, Hibari took of the younger male's shirt, and took a minute… Or ten to stare at the storm guardian. He knew Gokudera was attractive but damn this was on a different scale, he couldn't peel his eyes off the younger male, making the silver haired guardian blush furiously.

"You're beautiful" the raven whispered, he wanted Gokudera even more now.

"You're just saying that, what… about Dino"

"What about him" The raven replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"Are you guys together" Gokudera replied shyly.

"Why would you think that? We're just friends. Now shut up and stop distracting me with your questions". Hibari went back to kissing the younger male's neck making Gokudera moan, Hibari chuckled and decided to see how loud he could make Gokudera moan.

Hibari leaned closer to the drunk guardian and whispered "You're mine" then nibbled on the guardians sensitive ear, causing the storm guardian to moan. His crush was already shirtless but he was still fully clothed so he took off his shirt and this trouser as his groin was aching and feeling suffocated. After he was down to only is boxers he did the same to Gokudera who couldn't stop blushing.

"You're breath taking" he whispered again, this time not to his ears. He decided to resume his assault on the younger males body. He brought his lips to the storm guardians nipples which were already hard and begging to be touched, he kissed one of this nipples earning a soft moan from Gokudera, but it want loud enough for Hibari so he gave them a gentle bite, this time the reaction he got was different.

"Kyo..ya" Gokudera moaned loudly, Thank god neither Dino nor his men were nearby. Hibari chuckled feeling quite content with himself for getting that out of the younger male. He went back to exploring Gokudera's body. Kissing one nipple and using his hand to tweak the other nipple gently, while grinding their groins together, Gokudera was at his limit, any more and he was going to cum.

"Oh God it feels so good… no more.. I'm .. gonna.. cum "Gokudera moaned , throwing his head back, the pleasure was over whelming .Hibari was enjoying Gokudera's moans and whimpers, too bad he probably won't remember this tomorrow he thought to himself. As much as Hibari would love to fuck the younger male senseless, it wouldn't be fun if the younger male was drunk, and so he decided to wait till it was the right time.

The next day.

Gokudera woke up feeling sore all over and with a headache that threatened to spit his head into two, he looked around and he was clearly not in his room, he tried to remember how he got here, and then he remembered drunk dialing Hibari. That memory caused him to blush like crazy.

"Shit" He muttered. Just then a door opened showing a half naked Hibari wearing nothing but a small towel around his waist that barely covered much.

"You Pervert, where am I and why does my body ache all over!" Gokudera yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in posting Chapter three, was wondering what to write as I didn't want the two to end up together so soon BWAHAHAHA *Evil smile* Well hope you enjoy this. I wanted to go a bit into Gokudera's past specifically his past Lover or um Boyfriend.**

**I also wanted to see/ write about a pissed up, jealous and possessive Hibari; what to do… what to do. Gimme ideas.**

CHAPTER 3

Hibari stood there grinning mischievously at the confused and VERY pissed storm guardian, he had to admit, even though he was disappointed that Gokudera didn't remember last night's "encounter" taunting Gokudera was amusing, The look on The storm guardian's face was PRICELESS, The younger male was clearly uncomfortable with Hibari's evil smile.

"aah you don't remember, and the way you were making those loud noises" Hibari Replied, the evil smile on his face, as still there. His statement caused Gokudera's face to turn as red as a tomato, the younger male was embarrassed but that only seemed to motivate Hibari.

"Haya-CHAN ~" he teased, if looks could kill, Hibari would be dead by now, he wondered how Gokudera could give him a deadly glare while blushing.. _" Note to self, tease Hayato more often"_ he thought to himself.

"Did.. we do anything" He asked in a low squeaky voice. "_Wrong move_" thought Hibari, he was going to enjoy taunting and teasing the flustered tomato in front of him.

Walking slowly towards Gokudera (Still wearing only the small towel wrapped around his waist) he brought his face to the storm guardian, until their faces were just inches apart, then he leaned in and whispered "you really don't remember? tis a shame… for future reference Alcohol and horny males do not mix well"

"Shit" Gokudera squeaked, he didn't feel sore, well at least his behind didn't, so they couldn't have had sex, that meant Hibari was just teasing him, somehow he felt disappointed, not that he would like to fucked thoroughly when drunk but he was a bit sad that Hibari didn't find him the least bit attractive, "_the rumors are true he really is asexual or in love with Dino_" he thought, a part of him was happy for Dino, I mean the blonde idiot somehow managed to make this demon love him. It was probably best for him to give up his childish crush on him as it would only lead to more heartbreak, and he wasn't sure he could handle any further damage.

"Hey, you okay? You zoned out" Hibari was a bit worried, the evil smile on his face was long gone and was replaced with his usual bored look although if one looked closely enough they could see the concern in Hibari's eyes.

"I'm fine" Gokudera snapped, pushing away the half naked guy." I know we didn't do anything last night, stop being an ass, I have a date to prepare for, and for the love of Christ, put some fucking clothes on" and with that he left the mansion fuming in anger, although his heart was is crumbling. He was determined to put the moves on Hibari during the mission, but now he knew it was hopeless.

Back at Gokudera's Home (_After watching episode 2 of KHR it turns out the guy lives in a castle… damn._) His father was waiting not so patiently for his son to arrive. His next date was a childhood friend of his, whose family had a great influence in the mafia world, technology world as well as in the political world, this was the best proposal Hayato had received so far, His son should be grateful for this opportunity, this was the opportunity of a lifetime, who knew Luca was gay, much less interested in that bratty son of his. He wasn't going to let Hayato ruin this. He was determined to make sure that their date went smoothly, and ended up with an engagement.

Luca and Gokudera were close friends although rumor had it that they dated briefly before Gokudera went to Japan. Luca's family didn't belong to any Mafia family but had worked with the top mafia families including Vongola. His family was well connected in politics as well as owned the biggest factory/lab in the country. They supplied technologically advanced weapons to mafia families. Luca was known to be a playboy and a master in the act of seduction who left a trail of broken hearts… and virginity behind, but no one had ever known the playboy to be interested in relationships much less an engagement.

Their date was supposed to be at 2pm but by noon almost everyone knew about their date as well as the engagement proposal, and saying they were shocked was an under-statement. Many believed that Hayato had use some sort of drug on the playboy as well as seduced him into an engagement proposal, others believed that the two never broke-up as the rumors suggested, and that the playboy simply wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Bottom line was that Hayato was feeling suffocated by the rumors, his father on the other hand was brimming with pride at the attention.. What an attention whore.

Gokudera knew about Luca's ..for lack of better word… history, and he didn't mind, yes they had dated for a while but their relationship was based on friendship, and a teasy.. wincy bit of attraction. Luca was drop dead gorgeous, there was no denying it, and honestly being engaged to him wouldn't be so bad, at least he would have a friend who would care for him unconditionally, although he didn't get why Luca didn't tell him directly, I mean they were friends right? Why didn't he just tell him directly, something was definitely going on. He hoped He wasn't Luca's next "Conquest"

Dino had heard the rumors about Gokudera and Luca's date and wasted no time telling Hibari, after the cloud guardian found out about this crush date, he was angry and a black murderous aura formed behind him. How dare that promiscuous playboy target HIS Hayato next, all he wanted was to have sex with his Hayato then dump him. He wasn't going to let that happen, he was going to bite that damn bastard that dare try to take what was hit to death. Now all he had to do was figure out how to stop or ruin their date, before he did anything to his Hayato. Dino on the other hand was laughing at how jealous and possessive his friend got at the mention of Gokudera going a date with Luca, who also happened to be Gokudera's ex-boyfriend, Although he was also worried. Gokudera was his friend and the last thing he wanted was for that son of a bitch to play with the Gokudera's feelings, have sex with him then dump him like he did to his past lovers.

Back at Hayato's Mansion/Castle, Luca had come to pick up Hayato for their date, surprisingly he arrived thirty minutes early, Hayato took one look at him and blushed, damn Luca had gotten sexier since they last met, although the handsome male in front of him made his throat do dry, it was somehow different from how he felt when he saw Hibari, this was clearly just physical, but they were just friends and that was how he wanted to keep it.

"Like what you see?" Luca asked teasingly. Hayato had been staring at him not so subtly since he came in. the silver haired male snapped out of his trance and laughed lightly.

"Still an idiot I see" Hayato replied. Luca was taller than him, with black hair, styled like his, they were both dressed like a walking punk jewelry store, their sense of fashion was the same and hadn't changed over the years, although Luca had a couple of tattoos and an earring, he looked like a freaking dessert begging to be eaten, his amber eyes were still the same as before -gentle and flirty.

"ah, and the way you were looking at me I thought you were going to get down on one knee and propose to me" The raven haired stud replied teasingly. Making Hayato blush before mumbling curses and threatening to blow him to pieces, even after all those years, he still knew how to make the Silver haired candy in front of him blush. He knew he was gorgeous but to him Hayato was sexy, he wanted the bratty human bomb in front of him, but not on the same way he wanted his past lovers, this time it was genuine, he cared about Hayato, and when he found out that Hayato had a new boyfriend from some idiot mafia boss in US who had a stupid fantasy relationship with His Hayato, he was depressed and miserable. According to the idiot Hayato's new boyfriend was a heartless looking demon.

When he heard about Hayato's father accepting engagement proposals, he decided to try his luck. None of his past lovers had the Hayato's fierceness or attitude, they gave up to easily and were weak, they posed no challenge whatsoever to him. They were too plain for him; He wanted someone who would put up a fight.

"Says the guy who has been staring at me as if I was some meal" Hayato shot back, his reply made Luca chuckle. "So where are we going" Hayato asked looking at his friend/ex-boyfriend.

"Where ever you want, but I wanted us to have a fun date, so how bout we go to the park"

"I thought you said we would go wherever I wanted"

"Ok, where do you want to go?" Luca asked laughing.

"um.. Ok we're going to the park" and with that he dragged his friend out of the house who simply laughed while he let Hayato drag him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Sorry for the delay, was still deciding whether or not Hibari should make a move, plus Luca seems nice. Maybe I should change the pairing…. Or not! I finally decided to show a VERY jealous and possessive Hibari. In this chapter I used Gokudera's name Hayato because I figured he and Luca were close and Luca wouldn't call him Gokudera but Hayato.**

**Anyway I'll be updating the 2nd chapter of "Let The Games Begin" Today, while the 3rd chapter of Tears of A Broken Angel would be updated either today or tomorrow CIOU.**

So far their date has been going great, Gokudera didn't want their date to be like the ones he had with his conquests, Gokudera called it the"maiden special" i.e. Luca would treat the lady or guy like a damsel in distress, read him/her half-assed poetry, give him/her flowers, share their ice cream together etc, Gokudera didn't want a Lovey-Dovey date.. Not that he was jealous but the both knew the whole point of all those was sex. His conquests never lasted more than three months. The shortest conquest lasted only a week.

As much as Luca would love to have Hayato in his bed, sweaty, flustered and tired, he wanted a real relationship for once, one based on trust, friendship and well Passion. And he was sure he could have that with Hayato.

Hayato was smart, funny, fiery and sexy as hell, he'd be damned if he said he hadn't fantasized about his 'friend' a few times. They had played games to see who could get the highest point in a shooter game he found, then they went to the arcade to play video games, once again it turned into a mild competition, but that only made it even more fun. Luca had won a stuffed cat which looked like Uri, which he gave to Hayato who ended up stuttering and blushing furiously. For some reason they ended up chasing each other; well Hayato was chasing him with a red face, yelling something like "hopeless flirt".

They finally decided to go into one of the shops for a drink, when Luca ordered two Ice-creams, Hayato raised one eyebrow at him suspiciously. Which only made Luca chuckle, Hayato looked so adorable.

"Haha, relax, I'm trying to be romantic" he laughed; Hayato on the other was blushing and looked like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Um.. ok just no more romantic crap" he wished Hibari would make a romantic gesture to him, that wasn't because of a mission, but Hibari was with Dino and he wished them the best.

"So tell me about this demonic boyfriend of yours I heard about" Luca asked. Their ice cream had arrived and somehow there was an awkward silence so he tried to break the silence.

"What demon looking boyfriend" he replied confused.

"Well I heard from the Nuevo idiot that he met your boyfriend, and it seemed your boyfriend scared the shit out of him"

"Ha.. Wait.. oh.. Kyoya.. um I mean Hibari, well we are not together" he replied nervously with a slight Sadness which Luca didn't miss.

"You guys broke up?"

"No it's not like that, he's dating someone now" Hayato, answered sadly he was staring at the table, not wanting to look at Luca.

"It's been less than three months since you guys met the Nuevo bastard, and he already found someone? The idiot said you two were clearly in love, so what went wrong?" Luca asked surprised. He had a feeling Hayato wasn't over this Hibari guy yet.

"Well truth us that we only pretended to be dating because the bastard gives me the creeps, so we decided to pretend like a couple that way the bastard would stop showing up half naked all the time as well as agree to sign the treaty." His is voiced held a little sadness, which Luca noticed.

"Wow, that sucks, so you like this guy huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." he answered, he tried very hard to hide the pain in his voice.

"Describe this guy who is making MY Hayato sad" His statement made Hayato choke on his ice cream while blushing slightly. This made Luca laugh.

"Well He's a heartless demon, with a stupid sense of justice and a God complex" this time, Luca was the one choking.

"Wait what! You're kidding right?" he asked.

"Nope, I don't even knew why, and how I fell for him, somehow I just did, although maybe it's because.. Well it doesn't matter"

Luca was starting to get jealous, what was so special about this Hibari guy. Surely he couldn't be stronger or better looking than him, he was going to make Hayato get over this Hibari guy and fall in love with him, he was VERY determined to make Hayato his.

"Because?" Luca asked. His voice sounded a bit annoyed. He wanted to know what was so special about this Hibari guy.

"Well he's strong, intelligent, seems loyal, and the most beautiful dark hair, pale skin, beautiful pink lips…" while Hayato was busy fantasizing about Hibari there was a tick on Luca's head. At this point he HATED this Hibari guy, and so he did the only thing a jealous person would. He leaned in till his face was only an inch away from Hayato' face, Hayato was stunned, he didn't know what to do, but before he could protest or push Luca away, a pair of soft lips landed on his, Luca was kissing him before he could react, he heard a loud sound, followed by an unconscious looking Luca falling down face first into his ice cream. When he finally snapped out from his trance he saw an angry looking Hibari holding his Tonfa's covered in a dark purple aura that screamed bloodlust, before he could yell at Hibari, he found himself being dragged out of the shop by an angry Hibari.

"Let me go you asshole, what did you do to Luca" Gokudera screamed at Hibari.

"Isn't it obvious I bit him"

"You jackass, why did you do that? I'm going back to meet him" Gokudera protested, he tried to free himself from Hibari's grip but instead Hibari tightened his grip.

"He touched what was mine" Hibari replied matter-of-factly.

"What the hell does that mean" Gokudera asked, he was wondering hat the hell was going on.

"You are mine, no one is allowed to kiss you except me" Hibari replied as if that was the most normal thing to say.

"What the hell are you saying" he was still confused "What… what about Dino?" Gokudera asked softly, looking at the ground, he couldn't bear the pain that would come from Hibari's reply.

"What about him, why do you keep asking about him?" Hibari was starting to get annoyed, the guy he was crazy about, kept mentioning that blonde Cavallone idiot. So carried Gokudera _Fireman style_ and took him to the Cavallone mansion.

By the time they had reached the Cavallone mansion Gokudera had calmed down a bit, he was still pissed; how dare Hibari hit his date, kidnap him and then bring him to his boyfriends mansion, of all places in the world why would he bring him here. To make matters worse the stupid Dino was there grinning at him like an idiot. He wanted nothing more than to stuff his mouth with dynamites. What a jerk, while he was mentally planning Dino's death his phone rang, and he was forced to snap out of his fantasy world.

Gokudera looked at the caller id and realized that it was his battered date calling. "Luca…. Yea I'm fine…No I wasn't kidnapped…. No need to be worried I'm coming back… I'll meet you at…" before he could complete the sentence Hibari took the phone from him.

"Herbivore, Hayato is with me and no he would not be going back to you. He's mine; the next time I see you touching him I would bite you to death." Hibari added, before ending the call. Gokudera on the other hand was surprised that Hibari called him by his name.

"Why the fuck did you do that, shit I'm leaving " Gokudera tried to leave but was held by Hibari, before he could protest, Hibari's lips were on his, he gasped with surprise which only allowed Hibari's tongue to invade his mouth. Gokudera was in shock, he was surprised, Hibari was kissing him in front of Dino, what the fuck was going on, before he could push Hibari away, he felt Hibari's arms were around his waist pulling him even closer to the cloud guardian. Hibari kissed his lips, then trailed kisses along his neck, then moved to assault his ears, and gave him a soft bite which made him moan, Gokudera couldn't believe what was going on, he felt as if he was on fire, Hibari's touch sent little electrical impulses along his skin, It felt too good to be real, Hibari's kisses and bites were making him go crazy, then Hibari kissed his collar bone and gave him a gentle bite, Gokudera lost it, his moan got louder, Dino decided you leave the two Vongola guardians alone, his face was ad red as a tomato.

Hibari brought one hand to Gokudera's face and stroked the silver haired guardian cheeks, before whispering _"you're mine_" into his ears, then went back to kissing the silver haired guardian, his other arm never left Gokudera's waist. Then he carried Gokudera and placed him against the wall making sure their bodies were against each other so that Gokudera could fell his erection, Gokudera moaned Hibari's name while Hibari went back to assaulting his body with kisses. He pulled away when Dino barged in.

"Kyoya, Luca's men are here for Gokudera" Dino said loud enough to make Hibari stop his assault on Gokudera and made Gokudera snap out of his trance.

"Luca.. Luca is here? Gokudera asked.

"Yes, your father also sent some men" Dino answered, Hibari on the other hand didn't care.

"I've gotta go" Gokudera said, still not over the initial shock of Hibari kissing him.

Gokudera went to the nearest bathroom to organize himself, as he was still flustered from Hibari's touch and kisses; he looked at himself in the mirror and saw several hickeys on this neck and collar bone. He finally went outside where he met Dino and Hibari staring at Luca.

"Young Master are you alright" One of the men his father sent asked.

"Yea I'm fine, you guys didn't have to come"

"The hell we didn't, you were kidnapped" Luca shot back angrily. And with that he Grabbed Gokudera and escorted him to the car. When Gokudera was in the car Luca turned to Hibari and said "You already have Cavallone over there, Hayato is mine. If you don't want a fight you batter back off, I don't want you anywhere near MY Hayato, I don't care if you both work for Vongola"

And with that he got into the car and left the Cavallone mansion, leaving a very angry Hibari and a confused Dino.

**CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON. XoXo XD**


End file.
